Taunka
Horde, Neutral, The Taunka | caption = | name = Taunka | capital = Formerly Icemist Village, now ruined | other major cities = | character = Warrior, Hunter, Shaman | mount = Shoveltusk Stag | homeworld = Azeroth (Northrend) | language = Unknown, possibly a variation of Taur-ahe | slang = Orcish | leader = Roanauk Icemist | height = 7' 2" - 9' (male), 6' 10" - 8' 8" (female) }} The taunka (a.k.a. winter tauren) , ancient relatives of the tauren, were thought to be lost until re-discovered by Garrosh Hellscream and his orc forces upon their arrival to Northrend.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/northrend/borean-tundra.xml "Like their ancestral relations the Tauren, the Taunka are a hardy people who have given their allegiance to the Horde." A travel hub has been set up between orcish fortress of Warsong Hold, Taunka'le Village, and Camp Winterhoof. They, like their distant cousins the tauren, are involved with the spirits of the land, though after living for so long in such a harsh environment as Northrend they tend to bully the elements rather than ask them to keep their region inhabitable. :This tenacious, stoic race knows all too well the rigors of living in the harsh and often deadly wastes of Northrend. Over time, the taunka—whom many believe to be ancestral cousins of the tauren—have adapted, but only by forcing the land and the elements to yield to their will. The taunka's relationship with nature, unlike that of their tauren brethren, has been one of constant struggle and grim perseverance. :Although the taunka may seem dour or even cold to outsiders, those who come to know them will soon recognize an embattled race of survivors characterized by colossal hearts and unshakable resolve. Appearance Although they appear similar to the tauren, they resemble bison more than cattle. Female taunka share the same model as that as the regular female tauren, but males have a different facial model to the male tauren. Faction *The Taunka, as part of the Horde Expedition Locations *Taunka'le Village (Borean Tundra) *Camp Winterhoof (Howling Fjord) *Camp Oneqwah (Grizzly Hills) *Icemist Village (Dragonblight) *Westwind Refugee Camp (Dragonblight) *Camp Tunka'lo (Storm Peaks) Village status *Taunka'le Village: Currently being evacuated *Camp Winterhoof: Planning to evacuate *Camp Oneqwah: Intact, taking in evacuees *Icemist Village: Capital, Destroyed, infested by undead Nerubians *Westwind Refugee Camp: Intact, refugees head here after evacuation *Camp Tunka'lo: Intact, not planning to evacuate Most of the taunka camps are either destroyed, evacuating, or planning to evacuate. The only two exceptions to this are currently Oneqwah and Tunka'lo. Oneqwah is where the Camp Winterhoof taunka are evacuating to. Notable Taunka * Roanauk Icemist- High Chieftain of the Taunka * Chieftain Ashtotem- Chieftain of the Camp Winterhoof * Tormak the Scarred- Chieftain of the Camp Oneqwah * Chieftain Wintergale- Chieftain of Taunka'le Village Inspiration The name "taunka" likely comes from the word "tatanka", the Lakota word for bison. Images File:Taunkatent.jpg|Taunka tent File:Taunka.jpg|Taunka concept art File:Taunkaconc.jpg|Another taunka concept art File:Chieftain Ashtotem.JPG|Chieftain Ashtotem, a taunka. File:Taunkamnxsuu1.jpg File:Tundracoldhoof.JPG|A female Icemist tauren, a female taunka? Speculation The term icemist tauren may have the same meaning as the term taunka. This could mean that the icemist tauren are the taunka or have become the taunka. This is further reinforced by the name of the Taunka's capital city, Icemist Village. Quests Howling Fjord Steel Gate * (+250 Taunka) Vengeance Landing or New Agamand Breadcrumb to Camp Winterhoof, you may only complete one... * (+10 Taunka) * (+10 Taunka) Camp Winterhoof Chieftain Ashtotem has: * ** (+250 Taunka) ** (+250 Taunka) ** (+250 Taunka) *** (+350 Taunka) **** (+250 Taunka) ***** (+350 Taunka) ****** (+350 Taunka) While attacking Skorn, find a drop that begins: * (+350 Taunka) ** (+250 Taunka) *** (+250 Taunka) **** (+250 Taunka) While Dealing With Gjalerbron, find a drop that begins: * (+250 Taunka) ** (+350 Taunka) Greatmother Ankha has: * (+10 Taunka) ** (+250 Taunka) *** (+250 Taunka) **** ***** ****** ******* (+350 Taunka) Longrunner Pembe has: * (+250 Taunka) ** (+250 Taunka) *** (+250 Taunka) Sage Edan has: * (+250 Taunka) ** (+250 Taunka) *** (+350 Taunka) Wind Tamer Kagan has: * (+250 Taunka) References External links es:Taunka fr:Taunka Kategooria:Taunka Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Races Kategooria:Tauren Kategooria:Humanoids